Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-66349 discloses a technique for reducing the surge voltage at the time of turning off a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), in three-phase inverters or H bridge circuits. Specifically, a snubber circuit (a capacitor) is coupled between a power source terminal as an end of a series circuit formed of two MOSFETs and a power source terminal as the other end thereof.